


Much Better Taste

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: What happened in Ops in the final scene of Civil Defence (S3E07)
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: You fly I'll shoot





	Much Better Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [this post on Tumblr](https://mooonpie.tumblr.com/post/627313175546724352/kira-nerys-in-ds9-civil-defence)  
> And a discussion on the kiradax discord server saying- Garak in the last two of these gifs standing up for Kira when Dukat is sleazing on her is gay/lesbian solidarity

The station was once again secure, with the counter insurgency program having run its course and now safely deactivated. 

Bashir had taken Dax down to the infirmary to properly heal the burns on her hands, and Dukat was impatiently sitting in Sisko’s office where Kira had told him to wait for the Commander to arrive from the reactor core. 

Garak held back for a moment. “Major, a word with you, if I may?”

“I’m a little busy now Garak. What is it you want?” Her hands flew across the center console, reading reports coming in of minor damage and trapped people all over the station. She assigned repair crews to the more urgent needs.

“I just wanted to apologise for what I said before. I didn’t mean to cause any discomfort or embarrassment.”

“For getting Dukat to shut up?” She glanced at him momentarily. “It was worth it.” She returned her focus to the console.

“But it was presumptuous of me to assume your taste in potential partners.”

Kira scoffed at him. “It is very safe to assume that Dukat is nowhere on that list.”

“But Lieutenant Dax is.”

Her head whipped up to look at him, her hands freezing where they were.

“Major, I’m a keen observer of behaviour and while you and I may have once been enemies, you would be surprised at how much we do have in common when it comes to romance.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I do believe your dalliances do lie with your own sex, as do mine. Again, just merely an observation.”

“I think you should keep your observations to yourself.” She snapped at him, turned her attention back to her work.

“Very well Major. It was rather entertaining to see you all busy at work today, especially the dear doctor.” He gave her a discrete wink then turned to leave. “Just one request Major, I know you would never visit my shop, but next time Lieutenant Dax buys you one of my dresses, be so kind as to walk past on your way out on your date. I do like to admire my own work.” Garak found his way to the turbolift, leaving her to finish wrapping up their latest emergency.


End file.
